Torn Between Two Lovers
by TruNLucFan
Summary: The thing is that Draco's sister Likes Harry and Jamie likes Harry too. Draco will take any risk to keep Danielle away from Harry and Danielle would also take the risk to get Harry to get Harry so would Jamie. sry my summary suck, but leave a review! plez


****

Harry Potter

Title: Torn Between Two Lovers

Starring:

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

Ginny Weasley

Fred and George Weasley

Crabble And Goyel

Madam Promfrey

Severus Snape

Professor Magnogal

Rubeus Hagrid

Professor Dumbledor

Argus Filch

New Comers:

Danielle Malfoy

Jamie Tyler

Alex Jones

"Danielle Malfoy Come down this instant!" Danielle gets out of bed and puts on a green velvet rob, "Yes mother!" She walks down stairs, of her nice mansion, "Ah… Danielle did you sleep well? Okay anyways you and Draco go to Diagon Alley we won't be coming so here's money." Danielle takes the money, and walks back up stairs. As she is going up she see Malfoy her fraternal twin, "Mornin' Danni!" you just smile and keep walking, "Fine be the B!tch that you are and walk away!" she stops and turns and look at her brother, "OH SHUT UP! All you do is Fuckin' act tough when you know you aren't-" "Oh bugger off sis and go get ready." Danielle walks up to her room and dresses into black hip huggers and a dark green halter top, she puts her hair up in a ponytail and curls the ends. Soon enough Draco and Danielle are at Diagon Alley. Draco grabs Danielle's arm, "What?" Danielle said pulling away from his grip, "I'll be looking for a new broom." "So that's why you had to stop me!" Draco smiled and walked off. Danielle first went to get her wand, on the way she noticed three kids standing right outside the wand shop so she stopped to say hello.

"Hi." All three of them turned and looked over at Danielle. The guy with Red hair talked first, "I'm Ronald Weasley" then a girl with curl brown hair, "I'm Hermione Granger." Next was Harry, Danielle and Harry couldn't stop looking at her until Hermione elbowed Harry in the ribs, "My names Harry, Harry Potter." Before you could say your name Draco came, "Lets go!" Harry grabbed your arm, "Wait are you Malfoy's girlfriend?" She laughed, "No-" But she was cut off by Draco, "She's my sister Potter!" "My name's Danielle Malfoy." Before anyone could say anything Draco dragged you away from them, "Danni listen to me carefully, and listen good I don't want you hanging out with Pot Head, his two friends Weasley, and that mud blood!"

She just smiled, "Well what are you going to do kill me?" He just gave her a smirk, "No I'll tell father!" "You wouldn't!" She yelled. "Try me" She had anger in her eye's. Harry, Ron, and Hermione say them fighting, "Hey Harry!" someone yelled from behind them, they all turn around to see Ron's little sister Ginny, "Oh hey Ginny." "Hi Harry, Did you hear?" "Here what." Ron looked at him with a frown, "My little sis here is 'aving a kid." Harry looked in shock, "Who's the father Ginny?!" Ginny kind of giggled, "His name is Alex Jones, you'd all like him. You'll see him on the train, but he's in Ravenclaw." suddenly you here Malfoy yell, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT 'OR?" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all started laughing.

"That was for telling me off." Danielle stormed off and arrived back home. Meanwhile back at Diagon Alley: Malfoy got up and walked strait toward Harry, "If you dare laying a finger on my LiL' Sis I swear on my life you'll pay." Then Malfoy stormed off and went back home.

In the morning both Draco and Danielle walk through the portal and straight to the train. Draco went to sit with Crabble and Goyel his bodyguard. Danielle walked into an empty compartment she stored her bag on top then she took out a book and started reading. Soon enough the compartment door slides open and in comes a cute guy with black hair and green eye's Danielle looked up to see who it was, "Oh hi Harry!" "Hi Danielle." He smiles and she smiles back at him. "Harry shouldn't you be with Hermione and uh… Ron?" He nodded, "Yeah, but there compartment is full." The train started and she went back to reading. An hour later she sees that Harry had moved right next to her, "Harry" she said, Harry looked up into her beautiful blue eyes, "Yeah?" "Do you li…like me?" Harry kind of hesitated, "Yeah I do, I love the way you smile, the way you smell, and I love your long blonde hair." Danielle you shock to hear those words come out so fast, but she stared into his green eye's, then the compartment door opened…………….


End file.
